Naruhina & the tribes
by Crissy Blue
Summary: Inca o continuare... Merge greu ca mai am inca 4 incepute! Si am zis sa nu ma incurc cu chapterele, desi cred ca sunt vreo...9... da..


_**Naruhina si cele 4 triburi**_

Dupa ce fiecare copil implinea 18 ani era trimis la doua dintre triburi. Cele 4 triburi erau acestea: aer, apa, pamant si foc. Ei trebuiau sa colaboreze cu un alt coechipier si sa gaseasca mancare, sa isi creeze un adapost etc. dar aveau timp limitat dat chiar de Tunade.

Cei din tribul aerului isi contruiau casele in copaci si calatoreau cu ajutorul unor tiroliane de la unul la altul. Ei isi puteau construi casele doar din ce gaseau in copaci si invatau cum sa zboare cu planorul (planorul: un fel de parapanta, dar mai mica);

Cei din tribul apei isi contruiau casele la malul unei mari din orice, mancau numai din ce prindeau din mare, puteau sa isi decoreze casa cu scoici si alge si invatau sa faca surfing, sa se scufunde si sa devina salvamari profesionisti;

Cei din tribul de pamant isi contruiau casele in padure si numai din ce gaseau in padure, se hraneu cu vietatile ce traiau in padure, ei invatau sa supravietuiasca in natura si sa faca fata celor mai grele conditi;

Cei din tribul de foc isi creau casele langa un vlcan inactiv si din orice, invatau sa se catere pe orice forma de relif, sa isi controleze temperamentul (caci aveau mare nevoie ) si puterea lor incredibila + sa nu se arda cu focul si sa stie sa-l utilizeze la nevoie!

Naruto a fost trimis la cel de aer si foc. Hinata la cel de aer si apa. Deci cei doi se intalneau la cea de aer caci era prima dintre cele doua!

Hinata a facut echipa cu Tenten, iar Naruto cu Neji. Toate echipele sau aliniat si Bunica Tunade le dadea la dipozitie 5 ore sa-si creeze un loc in care sa locuiasca timp de 1 an si jumate (ca ata dura timpul pana cand se predau toate lectiile) sa stranga mancare si sa despacheteze.

Bunica Tunade: Sii…. START!

Imediat cum au auzit startul au si fugit care intr-o parte care in celalta. Hinata si Tenten aveau o Abordare complet diferita fata de cea a lui Naruto si Neji: ei in loc sa caute un copac bun in care sa construiasca o casa destul de mare ei ai fugit dupa lemne si asa ei sau ales cu un copac foarte mic, dar ele si-au luat bagajele si au prins un copac foarte bun.

Hinata fugea la copac la altul pentru lemne in timp ce Tenten despacheta lucrulile si facea rost de mancare. Si a gasit un bustean deja daramat si a si inceput sa taie dar din pacate nu avea forta! Era gata sa renunte, dar a simtit ca cineva era in spatele ei, s-a intors dar n-a vazut pe nimeni si cand sa se uite la copac vedea cateva scanduri frumos asezate si ea le-a luat repede si sa intors la copac foarte mirata.

Ele au terminat primele asa ca au primit saltele, dulapuri si dreptul de a vizita pe oricine oricand vor ele. drept premiul 1+Mancare (toata lumea primea mancare).

Tenten: Ce ar fi sa il vizitam pe Naruto, Hinata?

Hinata: Da! Si il vom vizita si pe Neji, nu Tenten? ii intoarse vorba Hinata.

Bunica Tunade: Nu, prima data trebuie sa asteptati ca ei sa termine si apoi…

Neji si Naruto: Gattt… gat….gata! strigau ei cu ultimele puteri.

Bunica Tunade: Ia sa vedem ce ati facut voi! spuse ea incepand sa se uite de jur imprejur in timp ce Naruto se strecura in spatele Hinatei .

Naruto: Hinata... Shhh... Deci? Ce crezi despre locul acesta? Iti place?

Hinata : Da! Dar mi s-a intamplat ceva ciudat, deci: ma chinuiam eu sa tai lemne dintr-un bustean daramat, dar am simtit ca cineva era in spatele meu si eu ma intorc dar nu vad pe nimeni si apoi cand sa ma uit la bustean vad ca sunt multe lemne si le iau si fug! A fost straniu!

Naruto a profitat de situatie si a luat-o in brate. Imediat Hinata sa simtit mult mai bine, dar nu a durat mult...

Bunica Tunade: Asaa...Bravo voi sunteti cea de treia grupa care a treminat! Premiul trei: mai multa mancare decat ati adunat si **o perdea**! (premiul al doilea erau cateva noptiere si multa mancare). Ne vedem maine la ora 9 va las sa mai lucrati sa mancati sa faceti ce vreti voi! Apropo, baie va faceti in mare fetele in partea stanga baieti in dreapta. Da?

Cor: Am inteles Doamna(Bunica) Tunade!

Naruto: Hinata vrei sa iesim?

Tenten: Da! Iar face placere! Vino in fata la casa noastra pe la... opt?

Naruto: Ok, pa, tre sa plec lihnesc de foame!

Hinata : De ce ai facut asta?

Tenten: Pentru ca inca putin si spuneai NU! Nu? Doar multumeste-mi dupa intalnire! :D

La ora 7:56:

Tenten: Si? Cum te simti acum cand mai ai putin si te vezi pentru prima data cu Naruto? Hhmmm?

Hinata: Pai... Incantata, extaziata, bucuroasa si mie putin greata!

Tenten: De ce?

Hinata : Gandestete daca nu va iesi totul ca in visele mele?

Tenten: Oh relaxeazate! Totul va iesi bine! O, a venit Naruto! Si unde mergeti?

Hinata: Nu stiu!

Naruto: Buna, Hinata! Esti gata?

Hinata: Da! Si unde mergem? Nu trebuie sa mergem cu tirolianele sau pe traseele amenajate, nu?

Naruto: Daaa! Buna idee! Hai sa exploram!

Hinata: Eu si gura mea cea mare! A stiu! Dar daca ne vede cineva?

Naruto: Acum nu e nimeni! Hai, o sa te scap de teama aia de tiroliane!

Hinata: Naruto-kun nu imi plce aici! Mi-e teama! Hai sa plecam!

Naruto: Stai linistita! Esti cu mine, nu ai de ce sa iti faci griji! Acum hai sa mergem la tirolianele mari!

Hinata: Nu, nu, nu! Scuze dar tre sa plec! spuse Hinata speriata si calcand pe marginea de lemn! Aaaaaa!

Naruto: Hinata! Te prind eu! Hinata, esti bine? intreba el.

Hinata: Avv.. aaam.

Naruto: Bine, ai castigat, te conduc eu acasa!

Ziua a doua, ora 9;

Bunica Tunade: Asa...Astazi e prima zi asa ca azi va vom invata sa va dati pe tiroliane!

Hinata: Ttti..Tiroliane?

Naruto: Ratat! Sunt un mare ratat! De ce trebuia eu sa o duc acolo? Offf! isi spuse Naruto in gand.

Bunica Tunade: Sa vad un singur rand! Aliniera! Fiti atenti! Deci...va luati lanturile din adaposturi si vil puneti in jurul curelei.. va prindeti de asta si va dati drumuuuulll! expicase ea cand un pusti a impins-o. Haideti acum voi, cand aflu care ma impins o sa o pateasca!

Un pusti din multime: Aaaaaaaaa!

Bunica Tunade: Aha! Stai numai sa te prind eu!

Naruto; Hei, Hinata! Scuze pentru ieri, dar acum sa inteleg ca esti mai bine, nu Vrei sa mai incercam in seara acesta, tot la opt?

Hinata: E doar o tiroliana! E doar o tiroliana! spuse ea ignorandu-l pe Naruto.

Naruto: Offf... A stiu! spuse Naruto si apucand-o pe Hinata de mijloc o trase pe tiroliana, dar trecura cu bine in partea cealalta!

Hinata: Aaaaa! Naruto! Sa nu mai faci asta m-am speriat!

Naruto: Vezi! Ai supravietuit! Si acum ai incredere in mine?

Hinata: ...

Bunica Tunade: Ati si terminat? Bun, cred ca ve-ti termina cursurile forte repede! Oricum...Pentru saptamaniile viitoare va veti antrena pe programul galben! Va voi cronometra, iar cei 3 mai rapizi dintre voi, impreuna cu colegul de camera, vor primi premii mari! Asa ca nu mai stati pe ganduri si antrenati-va! Va voi cronometra/verifica peste o luna! Programul galben e cel mai usor dar si cel mai lung asa ca...Incepand de acum aveti voie sa va antrenati doar pe programul galben! START!

Si cu toti s-au inghesuit la programul galben insa, Hinata si Tenten s-au intors in camera si au mancat pranzul, iar cand toti s-au dus la masa ele repede s-au strecurat si au reusi sa faca 4 ture fiecare pana cand sa revina inghesuiala. Smercheria lor nu a tinut decat 2 saptamani pentru ca ceilelti le-au spionat si au spus tuturor despre asta.

Sa revanim la Naruhina:

Naruto: Deci...Vrei sa mai incercam dar de data asta mergem la mare, pe mal?

Hinata; Dar in ce parte? La dreapta sau stanga?

Naruto: Intre am descoperit o oaza! Vin la 15:00 sa te iau?

Hinata: Da! Am scapat de frica! Multumesc Naruto-kun! spuse ea luand-ul in brate.

La ora 15:00 :

Tenten: Acum cred ca totul va iesi mult mai bine intre voi doi!

Hinata: Tenten! A da, imi amintesc ca te vezi cu Neji la ora 18:00!

Tenten: Ce? Si pe mine de ce nu mai intrebat?

Hnata: Vroiam sa iti arat cum e sa acepti o inviatie in numele cuiva!

Tenten: ... O a venit Naruto!

Hinata: Cee? Dar nu sunt gata! Tine-l ocupat! Pls!

Tenten: Ok ok! Buna, Naruto!

Naruto: Hei ,Tenten! Unde e Hinata?

Tenten: A se schimba!

Hinata: Buna, Naruto!

Naruto: Hei!

Tenten: Hai duceti-va odata!

Hinata: Deci...E aproape lacul acela?

Naruto: Nu e la doi pasi! Am gasit-o cand cautam lemne.

Dar de nicaeri incepe o ploaie!

Hinata: O nu!

Naruto: De fiecare data se intapla! Trebuie sa ne intoarcem! Fitear ploaia de ...de ce.. tocmai acum... mhmh! spuse Naruto in soapta.

Hinata: Asa e...

(Cand ajung la ascunzatori)

Naruto: Scuze ca iar am dat-o in bara!

Hinata: Nu e vina ta! A inceput ploaia! Oricum multumesc!

Naruto: Pentru?

Hinata: Pentru ca... Ai incercat sa iesim! spuse ea si dandu-I un pupic pe obraz. Ne vedem maine la antrenament!

Naruto: Aaaa... Da! Ne v-vedem!

Si Hinata se intoarse si cu o privire de genu ,,Serios?" o privi pe Tenten care statea pe saltea si isi puse mana la gura pentru ca inca putin si tipa.

Tenten: Aaaaaaa! Spune-mi toate detaliile!

Hinata: Tenten...

Tenten: Ce e? Vreu doar sa stiu daca cea mai buna prietena a mea are un ...

Hinata: Nu o spune! Pai ... prima data... inca nu...si...

Tenten: Ohhhhh!

Hinata: Intalirea ta cu Neji cum a fost? Hmmmm?

Tenten: Nu ma imita! Si a fost super! Am facut amandoi traseu galben si m-am prefacut ca nu l-am facut pana acum si ca mi-e frica si... Aaaaa m-a luat in brate si l-am trecut pe tot! Doamna Tunade spunea ca e cel mai lung, dar mie mi s-a parut atat de scurt!

Hinata: Ma bucur! Oricum trebuie sa ne culcam!

Tenten: Hinata, tu il placi pe Naruto... nu?

Hinata: Logic!

Iar Naruto stand la usa ca o vulpe vicleana ce e, a auzit totul!

A doua zi:

Tenten: Deci... azi o sa-I spui lui Naruto ca il placi?

Hinata: ... Cred ca i-am spus atunci cand l-am pupat pe obraz ...

Naruto: Hei, Hinata...eu...

Tenten: Ma duc pana la Neji!

Hinata: Buna, Naruto-kun! Ce e?

Naruto: Siii... zi...Tenten si Neji au avut intalnire, nu?

Hinata: Nu cumva tu ne-ai spionat?

Naruto: Se poate spune si asa, deci... ma placi?

Hinata: Sti raspunsul! Nu ma face sa il repet! Dar nu stiu daca tu ma placi...

Naruto: Aaaaa ... A iat-o pe Bunica Tunade!

Bunica Tunade: Deci ... sa inteleg ca cu toti v-ati antrenat pe program, nu? E atunci cred ca sunteti pregatiti! V-am vazut la antrenamente! Si mama ce rapizi sunteti! Pot sa ii dau startul cronometrului! In ordine alfabetica, dar tineti minte un lucru: Dupa ce terminam acest exercitiu, va las pauza doua ore dupa aceea va pun la antrenament de incalzire caci v-om face intreceri! Asa ca daca intarziati... Oricum... Primul/Prima este Hinata Hyuga!

Hinata: O nu!

Naruto: Vei reusi! spuse Naruto luand-o pe Hinata tandru in brate.

Bunica Tunade: Hinata! Dau drumul la cronometru...ACUM! spuse bunica tunade si hinata imediat porni..

Parca era o frunza ce plutea in bataia vantului, asa de elastica si rapida era, Naruto striga ceva de genu: ,,Hai Hinata " sau ,, Poti sa o faci", dar si ,, Mai ai putin haide, haide!", iar Hinata rosa pentru ca el striga umpic cam tare. In cateva secunde deja cu totii o incurajau!

Bunica Tunade: Siiiiiiii...STOP! Bravo, ai terminat foarte repede cursa! Meriti aplauzele!

Hinata: Ahh... Nu mai pot! Naruto, i-a spune-mi! Hmmm?

Naruto: A...avv...Vine randul meu!

Hianta: Ba nu! E randul lui Neji! Si oricum tu esti abia la ,,U"! Asa ca ai timp destul! Deci...Spune-mi! Ma placi sau uit?

Naruto: Pai... cred ca pot raspunde prin asta! si o apuca de mijloc si o saruta.

Hinata: ... Il i-au ca pe un da!

Neji: Ceeee?

Bunica Tunade: Neji...! Concentreazate numai la traseu! Lasa-I pe ceilati! Iti voi scadea din timp: 5 sec. Asa iti trebuie!

Neji: Las ca pun eu mana pe tine Naruto!

Naruto: Cred ca mai bine plec! De fapt...Bunica Tunade, pot urma eu?

Bunica Tunade: Daca NU vrea urmatorul atunci...Da!

Naruto: Hinata, ce zici sa mai incercam o data si sa mergem ... unde vrei tu!

Hinata: Daca nu mai e nimic de facut atunci putem merge chiar acum la lac ! Dupa ce-ti termini traseul!

Naruto: De accord!

Bunica Tunade: STOP! Bravo Neji! Dar nu ai intrercut-o pe Hinata pentru ca te-ai abatut de la program!

Neji: Unde e? Unde e Naruto?

Bunica Tunade: Naruto, e urmatorul...

Neji: Ce? O s-o pateasca!

Hinata: Neji! Inceteaza! Pot sa ma vad cu cine vreau eu!

Neji: A ... !

Hinata: Taci...Abtine-te! Inspira, expira!

Neji: Dintre toti baieti din lume, de ce tocmai Naruto?

Hinata: ... Deaia! Nu e treaba ta! ii spuse Hinata cu voce raspicat lui Neji.

Bunica Tunade: Gata? Bravo Naruto! 3 min.

Naruto: Multumesc, tre sa plec!

Neji: NARUTO...!

Hinata: Neji!

Naruto: Deci ne vedem peste o ora la lac da Hinata?

Hinata; Sigur!

Neji; Mai bine fugi!

Bunica Tunade; Baieti, incetati! Gata cu bataia! Neji, esti depunctat cu 10 sec. pentru inceperea unei batai! Sa-ti fie invatatura de minte!

Neji; Da doamna Tunade! spuse Neji cu juma de gura.

Bunica Tunade: Bun, deci, urmatorul e...

Hinata: Naruto-kun? Tenten l-ai vazut pe Naruto?

Tenten; Am vazut ca s-a dus la ascunzatoare.

Hinata: Multumesc! Pa Tenten ne vedem mai tarziu! Tre sa plec!

Tenten: Bine, pa!

Hinata: Buna, Naruto-kun! Mergem la lac?

Naruto: Da!

Hinata: Doar sa nu intarziem la antrenament.

Timpul trecea foarte repede pentru cei doi porumbei, la lac, ei stateau in apa calduta si se distrau aruncand unul in altul cu apa cristalina ca doi copilasi mici...Pana cand s-au calmat si s-au uitat la apus

Hinata: Ce apus de soare minunat! Nu, Naruto?

Naruto: Nu mai frumos ca tine...spuse el sarutand-o pe Hinata.

Hinata: Stai putin... Apus!?

Naruto: Ce e?

Hinata: Doamna Tunade...v-vrrrrr, spuse ea clantanindui dintii de frica.

Naruto: O nu... Hai, Hinata! Repede, repede!

Hinata: Asa e!

Aproape de tabara:

Naruto: Hai, Hinata, mai avem putin!

Hinata: Nu mai pot!

Naruto: Offf... speram sa nu se ajunga la asta! spuse el luand-o in brate pe Hinata si alergand pana la tabara.

Hinata: Aaaaaaa! Naruto, pune-ma jos! Aaaaa!

Naruto: Gata... am ajuns si mai avem 1 minut, ce facem in acel minut?

Hinata: Repede sa ne schimbam sau ceilalti vor rade de noi!

Naruto: Ai dreptate, ne vedem peste 40 de sec.!

Hinata: Ok, pa!

Peste 30 de sec. :

Bunica Tunde: In cinci, patru, trei, doi ...

Hinata si Naruto in cor: Am ajuns!

Bunica Tunde: Se pare ca toata lumea e aici! Bine atunci... Sa incepem, acum vom incepe incalzirea! Cine vrea sa incepa?

Tenten: Eu!

Bunica Tunade: Bine atunci! Dai drumul si anunta-ma cand termini! spuse Domna Tunade asezandu-se pe un hamac.

Tenten: Bine, sa incepem: si unu, doi, trei,partu, unu, doi...(_La final)_ Gata Doamna Tunade!

Bunica Tunade: Deja? Adica... Bine... sa incepem intrecerile! Primele doua sunt: Ino si Hinta!

Hinata: Sunt moarta!

Ino: Iuhu! Hai Hinata! Sa ne intrecem! spuse Ino increzatoare.

Bunica Tunade: Siiii...

Neji: Ooo Naruto?

Naruto: D-da Neji?

Neji: I-a spune-mi si mie... Unde ai fost cu Hinata?

Naruto: Nu e treaba ta! Ce, eu ma bag intr-e tine si Tenten?

Neji: Ce? Cum adica eu si Tenten?

Naruto: O Neji... Nu mai face pe nestiutorul! ii intoarse vorba Naruto facand-ul pe Neji sa se inrosesca. Stiu eu prea bine despre intalnirea ta cu Tenten!

Neji: Ce?

Naruto: Exact!

Bunica Tunade: Alo? Naruto, Neji? Voi sunteti urmatorii! Ce mai asteptati?

Naruto si Neji: Nimic!

Bunica Tunade: Deci... Aveti de alegat 500 de m pana la copacul ala pe care semnu de 500 m si inapoi, da?

Naruto si Neji: Da!

Bunica Tunade: Siiii... START!

Naruto: Deci: la-sa-ma si te las!

Neji: ... Ook!

Naruto: Bun, dar acum... am invins!

Bunica Tunade: Stop! Neji! Iar te-ai abatut! Naruto te-a invins din nou! Cand te vei concentra?

Naruto (in soapta care sa o auda doar el si Neji) : Cand va fi impreuna cu Tenten!

Neji: Aveti dreptate Doamna Tunade! Voi fii mai atent!

Bunica Tunade: Drept pedepsa, tu si Tenten veti avea grija de asunzatori la noapte! Toata noaptea! Si daca te prind ... cumva... ca ai plecat...Vei face curat peste tot, iar cand am sa va las la plaja, tu vei sta in ascunzatoare! Da?

Neji: Am inteles!

Naruto (strecurandu-se in spatele lui Neji): Deciiiii? Sper ca nu te gandesti sa pleci de la post... nu?

Neji: Cum sa plec? O sa stau singur cu Tenten toaaata noaptea! Ce pedepsa e asta?

Naruto: Una pentru Tenten!

Si Neji, suparat, a inceput sa-I traga cateva castane lui Naruto, nu pe bune, a luat castane din copacul de langa el si a aruncat in Naruto!

**Dupa ore Bunica Tunade le-a spus ca restul zilei pot face ce vor ei! Ieiiiii!**

Naruto o opreste pe Hinata din drum:

Naruto: Hei!

Hinata: A buna!

Naruto: Vrei sa luam o pauza cu antrenamentul asta si sa iesim, diferit bineinteles, in oras?

Hinata: Ha?

Naruto: Ma gandeammm, la o cina romantica, cum era in oras!

Hinata: Aaaa. A, da, sigur! Unde si cand?

Naruto: Pai, la mine, ca Neji e ocupat cu Tenten, a scz cu pazitul satului nostru diseara, si ma gandeam, cum era in oras, cu lumanari la o masa... Ce zici?

Hinata: Zic ca-mi place! Ne vedem la tine in 3 ore! Pa! spuse ea sarutandu-l pe Naruto pe buze de ,,Ne vedem mai tarziu! ".

**Pe ultima suta de metri, Naruto disperat si imbracat in frac pregateste casuta pentru marea lui intalnire:**

Naruto: Deci... Sa recapitulam: Flori, avem; cina( Fructe si un pui ) avem; scaune avem, masa avem; frac avem; frizura, AAAAAA , nu avem! Tre sa ma pieptan, offf hai mai repede! Si ultimul lucru, uitate pe fereastra sa o vezi pe Hinata cand vine! Asta Fac!

Naruto privii pe geam si o vazu pe Hinata cu o rochie mov cu bretele, mai lunga in partea dreapta, care incerca sa coboare cu tiroliana fara sa-si agate rochia, dar nu reusi! In loc de o intrare frumoasa se alesese cu un moment foarte jenant.

Rochia ei se prinse in creanga unui copac si fara sa-si de-a seama, ramase doar in pantofi si lenjerie intima.

Naruto: Hinata vino repede!

Hinata: De ce?

Naruto: Tu nu ti-ai dat seama?

Hinata: De ce aume?

Naruto ii spuse la ureche, iar ea foarte speriata si jenata intra repede in casuta fara ca cineva sa o vada, inafara de Naruto care o trase inauntru sii daduse un cearceaf sa se acopere.

Hinata: Imi pare rau ca nu a iesit cum vroiai.

Naruto: Nu-i nimic! Daca vrei sa te intorci la tine, nu ma supar.

Hinata: De ce as vrea sa merg acasa unde sa stau singura? Te superi daca stau?

Naruto: De ce m-as supara?

Hinata:

Au tot vorbit si ras toata noaptea pana de dimineta cand a venit Tunade si le-a dat desteptarea.

Bunica Tunade: Neatza copii!

Amandoi: Mhm!

Bunica Tunade: Ce mai asteptati? Haideti sus! Cred ca ati avut o noapte nebuna?

Amandoi: Tunade!

Bunica Tunade: Ha ha! Doar glumeam! Hinata, mi-a zis Tenten ca o sa ai nevoie de astea (si ii dadu hainele).

Hinata: M-multumesc!

Bunica Tunade: Stati linistiti nu o spun nimanui despre aceasta seara!

Amandoi: M-multumim!

Bunica Tunade: Da voua chiar vas ta bine impreuna, nu pot nega! Bun, schimbati-va, aranjativa caci azi veti afla urmatorul traseu!

Peste o ora:

Bunica Tunade: Netza copii!

Toti: Buna Diminetata Domana/Bunica Tunade!

Bunica Tunade: Dupa cum cred ca ati auzit azi vom trece pe urmatorul traseu (sunt 5) traseul portocaliu! Mai greu si mai lung deci ca sa va obisnuiti cu el vom face un rand in ordine alfabetica si il vom incerca! in caz ca ramaneti blocati chemati pe cineva sa ajute!

Primele sunt ca de obicei Inno si Hinata! Sa ii dam drumul!

Naruto: Poti sa o faci!

Hinata: Vei fi langa mine sa ma ajuti?

Naruto: Desigur... (si se sarutara tandru)

Hinata: Pornesc...

Neji: Ce mai faci Naruto? Iti place sa te giugiulesti cu Hinata?

Naruto: Dar tie cu sora mea?

Neji: CEEE?

Naruto: Ups...

Tenten catre Naruto: Tolomacule! Nu acum trebuia sa ii spui!

Neji: Tenten... Esti sora lui Naruto?

Tenten: Da...

Si Neji lesina...

Dupa ce cu totii trecura cu bine de obstacole Doamna Tunade le spuse sa vina la masa dar doar Tenten, Hinata, Naruto si Neji s-au dus la masa, acum aveau un plan mai bun:

Hinata: De data asta ne antrenam noaptea! Si dormin jumatate din noapte si cat timp ei se imbulzesc ziua sa se antreneze!

Mai pe seara, dupa ce au terimat si cina, Naruto o invita din nou pe Hinata:

Naruto: Hinata, mai incercat pentru a treia orara sa mergem la o intalnire?

Hinata: Bineinteles! De acum nici nu mai trebuie sa ma mai invite ca o sa spun da mereu!

Naruto: Ok! Ce am incercat si aseara doar ca acum pe bune, o intalnire ca in oras.

Hinata: O sa fiu mai atenta!

**Seara: **

Naruto: Deci... Sa recapitulam: Flori, avem; cina( Fructe si un pui ) avem; scaune avem, masa avem; frac avem; frizura, AAAA , nu avem, iar! Tre sa ma pieptan, offf hai mai repede! Si ultimul lucru, uitate pe fereastra sa o vezi pe Hinata cand vine..

In acesata seara Hinata era imbracata intr-o rochie albastra fara bretele , mai scurta in fata si mai lunga in spate.

Hinata: Buna, Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Arati mai bine ca ieri!

Hinata: Multumesc...

Au avut o intalnire perfecta iar maine fara sa-si de-a seama trecuse deja doua luni(pentru ca au mai trecut saptamani cat s-au antrenat) din acele 11 luni!

Bunica Tunde: Vom proceda la fel ca si prima oara, in ordine alfabetica parcurgeti traseul! Cred ca va stiti locul. De aceasta data va vom da premii!

Locul 1: Haine noi, o veioza functionala si mancare

Locul 2 : O veioza functionala, multa mancare

Locul 3: Fast food!

Si in rest cu totii veti primii un meniu Mc! Ca stiu ca nu ati mai mancat de mult unul! Sa nu faceti fite!

Locul 1: Tenten si Hinata

Locul 2 : Naruto si Neji

Locul 3: Inno si colega ei

Bunica Tunade: O saptamana aveti voie sa faceti orice!

Toti: In sfarsit!

Naruto: Hinata, hai la plaja!

Hinata: Imediat, sa-mi iau costumul de baie! A, si Naruto?

Naruto: Da?

Hinata i-a tras o palma si zise:

Hinata: Asta pentru ce ganesti atunci cand auzi ,, orice "

Naruto: Da imi citeste mintile sau ceva? De unde si-a dat seama?

Neji: Dupa ranjetul tau penibil! Serios acum! Eu n-am ranjit cand am auzit ,, orice" ... si se apropie Tenten... desi gandeam acelasi lucru...

Pac! Si Neji a primit o palma!

Tenten si Hinata: Toti baietii sunt la fel!

Si dupa ce ele au plecat tantos...

Neji si Naruto: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Mai tarziu la plaja, Naruto si Hinata privest apusul, obositi dupa o balaceala... si bineinteles se saruta...


End file.
